Greater Maldrood
The Greater Maldrood was a post-Endor Imperial splinter faction/successor state founded and led by the brothers Treuten and (later) Kosh Teradoc. It was located in the Galactic Mid Rim, sandwiched between Warlord Zsinj's Empire and Hutt Space. It is one of the 8 playable factions in Imperial Civil War History The Greater Maldrood was established by self-styled High Admiral of the Mid Rim Treuten Teradoc directly after the Battle of Endor. While it never reached the size of Teradoc's neighbouring rival Empire, that of Warlord Zsinj, it turned out to be one of the most enduring of the Warlord states. Teradoc found himself constantly engaged in border skirmishes with both Zsinj to the North and the Hutts to the Southeast, but it was not until he attempted to expand to the Gordian Reach (the territory around Yavin) in the wake of Zsinj's defeat that he managed to attract the attention of the increasingly powerful New Republic. The Imperial and New Republic forces which had aligned against Zsinj turned their attention to Maldrood, beginning a three-way war between Rogriss, Ackbar and Teradoc. Teradoc managed to defeat the advancing Rogriss at Feriae Junction, causing Zsinj's former supporters to flock to Maldrood. The New Republic campaign, however, was far more successful. Facing the destruction of his empire, Treuten turned to his brother Kosh Teradoc who had his own Deep Core holdings to assist him, combining their territory and forces into the Federated Teradoc Union. Together they managed to avoid the total disintegration experienced by Zsinj's holdings, although they were relegated to a much smaller portion of their territory. The Union participated in Palpatine's campaigns, and both brothers managed to survive the conflict yet again, having even attracted the brilliant commander Gilad Pellaeon to act as their Commander-in-Chief, although Treuten quickly became embroiled in a war with Zero Command. Treuten was killed along with Sander Delvardus of the Eriadu Authority and Blitzer Harrsk of Zero Command at Tsoss Beacon by Admiral Daala, who aimed to reunite the Imperial warlords, ending the Maldrood presence in the core. Kosh managed to survive another year after Tsoss, deeply embittered by the death of his brother, until Wraith Squadron organized a mission to save a scientist being held by Teradoc, killng the admiral and dissolving Maldrood. Galactic Conquest In Era I-IV Era I GC: Endor Aftermath: The battle of Endor has left the Empire in shambles, caused infighting within its political and military branches and allowing the New Republic to make several key gains. The Pentastar Alignment, Zsinj, Eriadu Authority and Greater Maldrood all hope to establish themselves as the legitimate successors to the Empire, and have the benefit of starting with their territory already consolidated. Capital - Centares Era II GC: Hunt for Zsinj: After the delays of the Bacta War, the New Republic is able to fully turn its attention to Warlord Zsinj. Zsinj posed such a threat as to prompt an alliance between the New Republic, the Imperial forces under Teren Rogriss, and the Hapes Consortium. After Zsinj was dealt with, the Imperial forces under Teren Rogriss and the New Republic forces under Han Solo continued on to deal with Greater Maldrood, whose leader, Treuten Teradoc, used the death of Zsinj to absorb much of his territory and forces and declare himself the High Admiral of the Mid Rim. Capital - Centares Era III GC: Operation Shadow Hand: Since the Battle of Endor, Imperial forces would occasionally mysteriously disappear, leaving no records of their destination. In fact, these forces were being called to the new fleet of Emperor Palpatine, whose spirit had survived in a clone body. After Thrawn's defeat, Palpatine eventually reunited all of his former Imperial forces. The three massive Deep Core fleets comprised of multiple types of Star Dreadnaughts and their support ships struck outward while Grand Moff Ardus Kaine and Teradoc attacked from their respective holdings towards the core, catching the New Republic off guard and quickly reclaiming massive amounts of territory. The Imperials quickly fell to infighting, however Palpatine paid this no mind and instead continued with his campaign using new types of superweapons; the Eclipse and the World Devastator. While not playable they will emerge after Palpatine is killed Crimson Empire: '''The Empire has once again broken down into Warlordism. As the New Republic tries to regain its footing from before Shadow Hand, Carnor Jax is attempting to gain control of what's left under the Ruling Council's control. Warlord infighting is also at an all-time high, with long-time rivals Harrsk, Teradoc and Delvardus at each other's throats in the core. With Kaine's death in Shadow Hand, the Pentastar Alignment has also begun to fracture and succumb to outside pressure. Capital - Hakassi Era IV GC: no info yet Heroes '''High Admiral Treuten Teradoc - Space Hero: Crimson Command Victory II-class Star Destroyers, 13X, Crimson Sunrise Treuten Teradoc very quickly established himself as a capable naval theorist while at the Imperial academy on Corulag, and very quickly in his career was promoted to the position as High Admiral of Crimson Command, part of the Queli Oversector fleet led by Warlord Zsinj before the breakup of the Empire. After Palpatine's death, Teradoc took the Crimson Command and left Zsinj and the Empire behind, taking captive Zsinj's lackey Grand Moff Selit and acquiring the local defenses of multiple sectors along the Perlemian Trade Route, combining them into the Greater Maldrood. Maldrood quickly made many enemies, with a long-time rivalry between Teradoc and the neighboring Warlord Zsinj, assaults from the fledgling New Republic, and many disputes with Hutt-controlled forces to the south. Zsinj's death and Teradoc's subsequent defeat of Imperial Admiral Teren Rogriss brought many of his forces to the side of Maldrood, however with Zsinj out of the way Teradoc became the focus of Imperial and New Republic attention. Teradoc was able to hold bits of his Mid Rim territory only with the assistance of his brother, Kosh. Teradoc would later lead one of the Reborn Emperor's fleets out of Byss, however after suffering several defeats Kosh ordered him and his forces into the Deep Core. Such benefit was short-lived, as Teradoc was murdered by Daala along with the other prominent warlords at Tsoss Beacon. Admiral Kosh Teradoc - Space Hero: Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Lancet Kosh had been competitive with his older brother Treuten for all of his life. Although Kosh was a capable commander in his own right, he tended to live in Treuten's shadow, especially with Treuten's promotion to High Admiral of the Crimson Command. After Endor, he set up his own holdings in the Deep Core, following the example of Blitzer Harrsk and Zero Command. After Maldrood gained the attention of the Remnant and New Republic, Kosh and his forces came to their defense, combining the Empires into the Federated Teradoc Union. After the early failures of Treuten during Shadow Hand, Kosh moved into the Mid Rim to defend their territory there while Treuten retreated to the Deep Core. At the conclusion of the campaign, Kosh was one of the few people who managed to hold Imperial territory in the Mid Rim. Treuten's conflict with Blitzer Harrsk, in an attempt to impress Kosh, led to the murder of both Treuten and Harrsk by Daala. Kosh held out for around a year after his brother's death in bitter depression. His death, achieved with the help of Wraith Squadron, led to his forces rejoining the Imperial fold under Daala or the now-dominant New Republic. Kosh is recruited by killing Warlord Zsinj in any GC where he is not already a starting hero. Vice Admiral Gilad Pellaeon - Space Hero: Victory-class Star Destroyer, 13X Gilad Pellaeon, the old man of the Empire, had a storied carrier leading from the Clone Wars to the days of the Empire. He strongly believed in the ideals of order espoused by the Imperial system, and proved himself time and time again to be among the most competent and level-headed of any Imperial commanders, rivaling even his brilliant mentor Grand Admiral Thrawn in some ways. After the death of Thrawn, Pellaeon found himself under the command once again of the Reborn Emperor, and as this Empire once again collapsed, Vice Admiral Pellaeon became the new head of Crimson Command under Treuten Teradoc. At this point, most of Pellaeon's considerable talents were directed towards infighting amongst the Warlords, particularly Blitzer Harrsk. During Harrsk's attack on Teradoc's stronghold, Daala condemned the actions of both men squandering the resources of the Empire, drawing Pellaeon to her side to cooperate in her reunification efforts. Pellaeon joins with Maldrood on the death of the Reborn Emperor. Pirate-Moff Leonia Tavira - Space Hero: Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Invidious Tavira was a former Moff who began her pirate career by allying with the forces of Kavil's Corsairs, hoping to use pirate connections to propel herself into the position of a Warlord. In pursuit of this, she formed her own group, the Invids, and allied herself temporarily with Zsinj. Soon after Pestage lost control of the Empire, Tavira instead joined with Kosh and Treuten, playing them off against each other. Treuten provided her with her own Star Destroyer, the Invidious. Leonia's presence allows the recruitment of pirate units. Leonia Tavira joins with Maldrood after Isard takes over the Empire. [[Boba Fett|'Boba Fett']] - Ground, Space: Firespray-class Patrol and Attack Craft, Slave I [[Dengar|'Dengar']] - Ground, Space: JumpMaster 5000 ''Punishing One'' After Fett escaped from the Sarlacc (for a second time), he was aided by a fellow bounty hunter, Dengar, with whom he undertook many jobs related to the Black Sun, until a mission to capture . He lost the iconic Slave I when he "borrowed" Bossk's Hound's Tooth, leaving Slave I drifting in space. For years, Boba undertook only secret missions from discreet clients in the new Slave II, until an encounter with Han Solo on Nar Shaadaa. Both had a history of cooperating with the Empire, and were active in the area of the Greater Maldrood during most of the mod's timeframe. Boba still has Slave I for the mod, Dengar is not currently available in GC. Moff Lesan Ramier - Galactic Hero (Economic Bonuses) Moff Ramier controlled the Brak Sector, one of the sectors along the Perlemian Trade Route under the control of the Greater Maldrood. Early on in the days of the New Republic, the Brak Sector overthrew the local Imperial government to join it. Admiral Garrik Trier - Space Hero: ''Secutor''-class Star Destroyer, Contrite Trier commanded the fleet stationed in Brak sector during the Galactic Civil War. Trier was known as a confident commander, who spent a great deal of time analyzing naval tactics used by the Rebel Alliance. (From Wookiepedia) Both Ramier and Trier are starting heroes in Era One GCs. Admiral Ledre Okins - Space Hero: Allegiance-class Battlecruiser Ledre Okins was a distinguished commander under Palpatine's rule. In 3 ABY he assumed command of a fleet led by the Executor to demolish a Rebel shipyard at Vergesso. The following heroes were members or leaders of independent warlord groups located were also leaders of their own local Warlord groups, who can essentially be recruited somewhat like vassals: Grand Admiral Peccati Syn - Space Hero - Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Silooth Syn was one of the original 12 Grand Admirals. Although he was ostensibly loyal to Sate Pestage's Empire, he was primarily a religious devotee to the Church of the Dark Side who spent most of his time over Kashyyyk, where he was attacked by Admiral Ackbar and requested help from the nearby Greater Maldrood. After Endor, he positioned his forced at Colla IV in the Mid Rim, however a New Republic attack intended to cut the Greater Maldrood off from the rest of the Empire resulted in his death. In early Era 1 GCs, you have the opportunity to secure Kashyyyk. If successful, Syn will join Maldrood. ''Antemeridian Sector - Nearby independent sector. In order to recruit these heroes, you just need to conquer Antemeridias.'' Moff Tol Getelles - Galactic Hero (Economic bonuses) Tol Getelles was one of the final Moffs to be promoted under the Emperor's Reign. He maintained control of the Antemeridian Sector and remained nominally loyal to the Ruling Council after Endor although he slowly slipped away from their control. Despite this, he lacked ability to strike out at the New Republic on his own. He was widely seen as more level-headed and pragmatic than his close friend Admiral Larm, though Natasi Daala once described him as a, "quibbling, incompetent, boot-licking, corset-laced little sand maggot." Admiral Larm - Space Hero: Imperial II-class Star DestroyerCarrack-class Light Cruiser, Antemeridian Larm is the Admiral in charge of Antemeridian forces, having been promoted by his friend Getelles over several more experienced officers. He is a sycophant who ingratiates himself to his superiors with a dedication to protocol The last two heroes are both recruitable from Commenor in any GC '': '''General Arndall Lott' - Ground Hero: AT-AT Lott excelled in walker operations during his training, resulting in him serving under Maximillian Veers in Darth Vader's Death Squadron for two years. After this tour, Lott eventually worked his way up to the position of General and commander of Walker Operations and Tactics at the training center on Jardeen IV. After Endor, Lott and Captain Gendarr fled Jardeen to establish themselves as Warlords. Lott designed a variation of slave-rigging similar to that on the Katana Fleet which he installed on AT-ATs and other walkers for the duo. Captain Iolan Gendarr - Space Hero: Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Reliance Gendarr received his promotion to captain shortly after the Battle of Hoth, having served under Needa on the Avenger. He and Reliance were assigned to the planet Jardeen IV. Units Orbital Structures: '''Golan Defense Platforms, Trade Port '''Space Unit Roster: Bellator-class Star Dreadnought Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Secutor-class Star Destroyer, Allegiance-class Battlecruiser Providence-class Destroyer, Procursator-class Star Destroyer, Crimson Command VSDII, Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruiser, Immobilizer 418 Cruiser, Victory I-class Star Destroyer Arquitens-class Light Cruiser, Strike-class Medium Cruiser, Ton-Falk-class Escort Carrier, Crusader-class Corvette, Interceptor IV-class Frigate, IPV-1 System Patrol Craft Unique Fighters: ARC-170, TIE Avenger Ground Unit Roster: AT-AT, HAVr A9 Floating Fortress, AT-AA T-16, SPMAT, TX-130, AT-AP, LAAT/i AT-PT, Bantha II Cargo Skiff, Infantry Support Platform (Swamp Speeder) Stormtrooper, Imperial Shock Trooper, Jump Trooper, E-Web, Imperial Army Trooper Category:Factions